powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gouki
is of the Gingamen. He is 22 years old (23 in Gingaman Vs Gogo V and 24-25 in Gaoranger Vs Super Sentai) and a part of the 133rd generation of Gingaman. Biography Gingaman Gouki is strong but shy and slightly nervous, and a lover of forests and wildlife. He thought this aspect of his personality would not let him be a good Gingaman, but at the end he even conquered long secret love Suzuko Miyasawa. He is also a good cook and his element is water. Later, with the Lights of Ginga, Gouki can become . GoGoFive vs. Gingaman To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Gouki returned in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) on the many strong warriors of the Super Sentai franchise. Although his teammate Ryouma appeared with the other Reds, the two did not interact. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Gouki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GingaBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Gokui and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Gouki, alongside his team (bar Hyuuga), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Shocker Combatman, and slashing towards Long(which was barely visible to viewers without a keen-eye). Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Gingaman team were among the various superheroes that came to help during the crisis, having been summoned by Gai Ikari. They appeared with the Livemen and Gekirangers to aid against a Space Shocker force led by . After was destroyed, the Gingamen appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Gouki's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gingaman vs. Megaranger, GoGo-V vs. Gingaman, and Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Gouki in the Gingaman cosplay. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gouki/GingaBlue: to be added GingaBlue As GingaBlue, Gouki has the ability to channel his Earth power into water based attacks - Super Armor Shine= Arsenal *Super Armor Shine GingaBlue **Flashing Starbeast Sword **Beast Armor Claw }} Ranger Key The is Gouki's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GingaBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as GingaBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco's Ranger Key Clones in the Ginga Forest. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. The GingaBlue key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Gokai Blue for his Five-Blade Style Blue Slash Final Wave attack, which was used once against Action Commander Zodomas. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with GingaBlue being the fifth to go. The Gingaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Gingaman keys were defeated by Gokai Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Gouki received his key and became GingaBlue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gouki is portrayed by . As GingaBlue, his suit actor was . Notes *Before Gouki became the official GingaBlue, there was Monomenian Ginga Blue of the Evil Sentai Galaxy Sentai Gingaman in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, who was the evil counterpart of FiveBlue. *Gouki is the first Sentai hero based on the gorilla; the second would be Ryuji Iwasaki, who likewise was his team's Blue. See also External links *GingaBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GingaBlue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Gingamen Category:Dream Sentai Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Primate-themed Rangers